Command and Conquer Red Alert Two Unique Units
America: Paratroops can be dropped anywhere on the battlefield for free every few minutes. The paratroopers are dropped from a shipped that flies as fast and has about as much health as the spy plane from Yuri's Revenge. Note the troops can be killed while dropping or if the plane is shot down before they are dropped from air defense. The troopers are basic GI marines. Russia: The Telsa Tank is relatively expensive and lightly armored. However it is effective against all ground units and its blast can arc over walls. It is fast for a tank. It's attack is short ranged but has a quick rate of fire. Once Elite it's attack can chain off and hit multiple enemies at once. This tank however has no air defense. Britain: The British sniper has a long range high-powered (but slow firing) bolt action rifle. He can take down most infantry in single shot but he is weak against tanks and buildings and has no air defense. This unit is relatively slow but cheap. He is also very stealthy and doesn't revel his position when attacking. Iraq: The Desolators use a radiation gun which is effective against infantry and light vehicles. They can also use a radiation field which makes a large area around them irradiated. This can also damage naval units within the field and this unit has good health. However they can't move while using power and air units and robots are immune to this power and their radiation field attack can damage friendly units. This unit does not have any air defense. Germany: Germany uses Tank Destroyers which are very effective against vehicles but are not effective against buildings or infantry. They can beat a Rhino Tank one on one despite having the same cost. However their turret cannot rotate making them ineffective against moving targets. This unit has no air defense. Cuba: The Demolition Truck is a unit that runs into opponents cause huge explosions that leave radiation which is lethal to infantry and damages light vehicles. They are however lightly armored and can be destroyed easily so they should not be kept near your base. This unit is expensive and it has no projectile weapons so of course no air defense. French: The massive Grand Canon is the ultimate ground defense and unlike the other unique units this is actually a turret. It is slow firing but deals massive damage and has a large blast radius. However they require power and cost a lot of power as well and because of it's large blast radius it can be potentially dangerous to friendly units. It cannot hit units that are on different terrain such as units uphill from the turret. This building has no air defense. Korea: The Black Eagle jets have way more firepower and armor then the standard harrier and cost the same. Despite their augmented power and looking way more cool they operate the same as harriers. This unit has no air to air weapons but luckily it is much faster than many of the other air units.